


【MIU404｜smib】菠蘿麵包車

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [1]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, smib - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊菠蘿麵包車上的車，就是⋯⋯肉⋯⋯
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Series: MIU404｜smib [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【MIU404｜smib】菠蘿麵包車

**Author's Note:**

> ＊自割腿肉，好想吃肉。
> 
> ＊smib，志摩一未 x 伊吹藍。

「ねぇ、志摩⋯⋯」以難耐懇求的語氣喚著對方，雙眼被矇住的伊吹緊緊抓住志摩的手腕。

這讓志摩想起幾天前處理貨櫃屋案件，伊吹恍然大悟時，也是這樣激動地緊握著他的手；但現下情況完全不同——他們坐在那輛引人注目的菠蘿麵包車後座車廂裡，機搜404他的搭檔伊吹藍，和他近得都能感受到對方的鼻息。

伊吹的雙眼被他用領帶矇住，多虧在車上放了套備用的西裝，沒想到能派上用場。

他的另一隻手放在伊吹的大腿上來回撫摸，即使隔著長褲，仍惹得伊吹敏感地輕顫。

「喂⋯⋯夠了吧⋯⋯」

「夠了？」志摩正經地收回放在伊吹腿上的手，「嗯，差不多該回去、」

「不、不是⋯⋯我是說、玩夠了吧⋯⋯」

視線被蒙蔽的伊吹將志摩的手帶至胸口，志摩還能感受到伊吹加速的心跳，接著伊吹又把對方的手掌帶往腿間的鼓脹。

「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯什麼時候才要進入正題？」

「怎麼，忍不住了？」

志摩幫伊吹解開褲頭，光是手指拉下拉鍊的動作，就讓伊吹再次喘出聲。

雖然看不到志摩，但伊吹明顯感受到對方的手指刻意撫過他已起了反應的地方，這讓他更忍不住用胯部蹭了蹭志摩的手。

「果然是沒受過訓練的野生動物，這麼急躁。」湊近伊吹耳邊，志摩伸出舌頭舔過伊吹的耳垂，「該讓你學會什麼是規矩。」

「嗯⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

伊吹一向對自己的慾望誠實，他的手撫過志摩的臉頰，以手指找到對方的嘴唇之後，和對方雙唇相接。

大膽的舌頭與志摩交纏在一塊，無法控制自己對這甘甜的滋味上癮，伊吹扯著志摩的衣領，吻得毫無章法卻充滿熱情，最後一下甚至輕咬了志摩的嘴唇才將他放開。

「規矩什麼的怎樣都好，」他隔著衣物摸索志摩的身體，緊摟住志摩的腰將他拉近，「現在我只想要志摩你⋯⋯」

知道對方不服輸，好不容易得到滿意的投降答覆，志摩勾起嘴角，替伊吹解開矇住雙眼的領帶。

望著伊吹飽含渴望的眼神，志摩在伊吹反欺上來之前，先將伊吹困在自己的身體和車窗之間，按著伊吹的肩膀讓伊吹背對自己。

臉頰貼在冰涼的車窗玻璃上，伊吹看著窗外的風景，想起他們開的可是廣受大人小孩歡迎的菠蘿麵包車，頓時被這滑稽的場景給逗笑。

「哈⋯⋯原來志摩ちゃん喜歡這種play？」

將伊吹的褲子向下拉到膝蓋，志摩把自己的硬挺擠進伊吹腿間摩蹭，明明還隔著一層底褲，那熱度卻讓伊吹興奮地顫慄。

「⋯⋯對啊，」志摩緊貼著伊吹背後，將伊吹禁錮在自己懷裡，他刻意提高聲量，以戲謔的語氣回覆對方，「我最——喜歡這種play了，你不喜歡嗎？」

感受到志摩的硬物抵在自己臀縫，伊吹配合地把底褲拉下，志摩便立刻頂入他雙腿之間。

「志摩ちゃん變態。」

「彼此彼此。」一手繞到前頭握住伊吹同樣硬挺的性器套弄，志摩吻著伊吹的後頸，伊吹舒服得癱軟在他懷裡，他另一隻手摸向伊吹白皙的大腿，「夾緊一點。」

伊吹將雙腿併攏，大腿根夾著志摩的陽物，志摩的體溫甚至比他還高了些，看來不只自己沒有餘裕，志摩也一樣急著把身體裡的慾火發洩出來。

他能感覺到志摩的前端蹭過自己大腿內側，包括敏感的會陰，他的下身在志摩掌握中，每一下擼弄都恰到好處地擦過前端，給他直接的刺激和快感。

就好像正被對方進入一樣。

伊吹在志摩加快速度的抽插下，恍恍惚惚地有這般錯覺，明明志摩磨蹭的是自己的雙腿，後穴卻不禁縮緊，想要被對方填滿。

「啊啊⋯⋯」

伊吹從不忍耐自己的喘息聲，志摩喜歡他這樣，直白地、原始地表現自己的情慾，那聲音偶爾低啞性感，偶爾高亢撩人。

舔過伊吹頸側的緩緩流下的汗水，車內的悶熱和緊張感，讓志摩異常興奮。

來自志摩的熱情渲染伊吹的情緒，伊吹握住志摩的手腕，轉過身面對志摩，直勾勾地凝視志摩同樣熾熱的眼神。

「我想看著你。」他帶領志摩的手撫過自己線條分明的腹肌，教他套弄自己的分身，「繼續。」

志摩也抓著伊吹的手，要伊吹幫他，他們不斷注視著彼此越發愉悅的神情。

再快一點、再多一些。

志摩焦急的喘息打在伊吹耳邊，抵抗不了誘惑，伊吹吻上志摩的嘴唇，這次像野獸一樣，試圖將志摩啃食殆盡。

牙齒輕咬嘴唇，吸吮著唇瓣，吻得彼此發紅，志摩身為伊吹的馴獸師，撫過伊吹的後腦勺，輕輕扯著伊吹的頭髮。

「嗯、啊⋯⋯」伊吹加快手邊的動作，刻意在經過前端時圈緊對方的龜頭，看見志摩眉頭緊皺，他嘴角上揚得意的不得了。

「⋯⋯別弄髒車子、」見彼此都快要不行，志摩想伸手去找衛生紙，卻被伊吹拉住。

伊吹張開雙腳，右腿勾上志摩的腰，不肯讓他離開，煽情的姿勢讓志摩嚥了嚥口水，只有這樣還不夠，伊吹甚至用手掌來回撫摸自己的下腹。

「吶、志摩⋯⋯」

沒想到自己和伊吹還是默契不錯的。讀懂了伊吹的意思，志摩喘氣的同時，將自己的濁白全數射在伊吹的腹肌上。

溫熱的液體沿著自己腹部緩緩流下，伊吹看著對方，也跟著達到高潮，自己的精液有些濺到胸口，有些和志摩的糊成一團，淫靡的氣息頓時充滿整個後車廂。

「哈、呼⋯⋯」

伊吹平躺在狹窄的後座，志摩則抽了幾張衛生紙遞給對方，「等等我開車。」

「記得開窗。」

「當然。」

「還是在床上比較舒服。」

「是你說要在車上的，而且指定要這台菠蘿麵包車。」

「志摩ちゃん還不是玩得很開心。」

「⋯⋯要出發了，趕快坐好繫安全帶。」

「嗯？趕什麼？不是執勤完了嗎？」乖乖聽話繫上安全帶，夜晚的車裡，伊吹戴起墨鏡，疑惑地看著他的搭檔志摩。

志摩一未難得地在非執勤時間把車速加到合法範圍的極限，看見綠燈，他踩下油門。

「趕著回去再一次。」

完

**Author's Note:**

> ＊他們怎麼可以這麼香⋯⋯


End file.
